Politoed
Politoed is a water-type Pokémon species originally identified in the Johto region. Its juvenile stage is known as Poliwag, and its intermediary stage is Poliwhirl. However, a Poliwhirl needs to be traded while holding a King's Rock in order to evolve into Politoed. A Poliwhirl that is exposed to a Water Stone will evolve into Poliwrath instead. Biology Poliwag Members of this species start life as Poliwag, an amphibious biped that stands about 60 cm in height and weights 12.4 kg. Its body is spherical in shape, with a long tadpole-like tail, a couple of digit-less feet, and no arms. Its eyes are large, and its mouth is comparatively small. It has blue skin, pink lips, and a white abdomen with a black spiral pattern. Due to its stubby legs, Poliwag prefers swimming to walking on land. According to Pokédex entries, the spiral on its abdomen is actually its guts, partially visible beneath the thin transparent skin of its white belly. The direction of the spiral changes from population to population, depending on the area. Despite being so thin, its skin is also flexible enough to protect this Pokémon against predators, whose sharp fangs will bounce right off when they try to bite it. Wild Poliwag populations are known to occur in the regions of Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola. Poliwhirl When Poliwag evolves into Poliwhirl, it increases in size to about 1 meter, and now weights 20 kg. Its tail disappears, and its mouth is no longer visible, but in exchange, it develops a pair of arms and a pair of nostrils. Its hands are white and look like boxing gloves or mittens. Interestingly, the direction of its abdomen spiral changes upon evolution, and now looks like a mirrored version of its previous stage's. Compared to Poliwag, Poliwhirl is more capable of moving on land, but still needs an oily secretion to keep its skin moist. It feels safer underwater, where it can move faster and has fewer natural predators. Poliwhirl's own diet consists of bugs and fish. Its abdomen spiral undulates subtly, and may induce drowsiness in those that stare at it, which can be used as a defense mechanism. Politoed Unlike Poliwrath, Politoed's appearance differs considerably from its previous stages. Its skin is now green, its body is no longer spherical in shape and looks far more batrachian, and its hands and feet become tridactyl. It has a single curled hair protruding from the top of its head. This Pokémon is known for its loud vocalizations, which attract hordes of Poliwag and Poliwhirl, who gather around the Politoed and follow its orders, treating it like a king or pack leader. The length of the Politoed's curled hair symbolizes its hierarchical status: the longer and more curled it is, the more respect it gets from its peers. On moonlit nights, multiple Politoed will gather to sing in chorus, in voices that sound like deep bellows. Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Sentient Beings Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Amphibians Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1999 Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Animated Creatures